


You ARE the Father! - Stardew Valley Bachelors and Reader

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Author has a potty mouth, BAMF Female Reader, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Choose Your Own Ending, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Finally Admitting Feelings for Each Other, Gen, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, I need sleep.png, I'm looking at you Lewis, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Living Together, Marriage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premarital Sex, Reader Does an Oopsie, Sebastian is a dork, Some Spoilers, Surprise Ending, The Wizard is Not Amused, Unplanned Pregnancy, bad life choices, the author regrets absolutely nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: AU. After a drunken celebration when Lewis and Marnie FINALLY get hitched, four weeks later the Farmer finds out that she's pregnant -- and that one man out of a total of six might be the father! But who is it? Nobody can remember that night -- not even the middle-aged folk of Stardew. Hold onto your butts, ladies and gents, because this is one hell of an oopsie-woopsie! Also known as: The "Pick Your Adventure Pregnancy Book Because 1, I Have No Shame, And 2, SDV Is Severely Underrated"... book.Warnings: Obviously, drunken sex (but only vaguely in the prologue tho), no clue who the daddy is, naughty language, crippling depression, and alcohol use.





	1. Prologue: Lewis Finally Gets a Dick (And Not in That Way, You Filthy Sinners)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to the "I'm Only Running on A Few Hours of Sleep And I Need Bed" book.
> 
> First off: This thing will have Eight different endings! Yes! Eight! Six normal paths for the bachelors, one alternate one, and one surprise route. Not spoiling anything about it, but you can speculate if you want. (As much as I wanted to make this a nice 15 chapters long, I wanted to include an ending for all those BAMF single ladies out there.)
> 
> I'll be updating this thing as quickly as possible, especially since this is a caffeine-fueled energy spike that I'm on.
> 
> I'll also be uploading every route at about the same time so you won't have to wait long for your bachelor of choice.
> 
> Here are the general ages of our bachelors:
> 
> Alex: 22  
> Elliott: 29  
> Harvey: 30  
> Sam: 24  
> Sebastian: 24  
> Shane: 26
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this what-the-fuckery I've created.

* * *

Shouts could be heard all the way over at the blacksmith's shop, even if Clint wasn't even there.

 

Beer mugs clinked together and subsequently spilled almost half of the drink as people drunkenly clapped and cheered for Lewis.

 

"So you finally grew a pair and decided to stop hiding your relationship, eh, Lewis?" Pierre slurred with a giddy cackle as he slapped the mayor on the back. "Gotta say, it's about damn time!"

 

"Here, here!" Morris chimed in from the other side of the bar. Even though he had a love-hate relationship with Stardew, he still came to the bar on Friday nights to pound back a few shots and unwind from his job as manager at Joja Mart... as well as challenge Pierre to drinking competitions. Rumors said that he had more than angry tension with Pierre. Neither party was quick to comment on this. "I haven't even been here _five years_ , and all I see with you two is sexual tension!"

 

Lewis laughed sheepishly. "Well geez, if I'd have known that y'all saw it, then I would've asked years ago."

 

Marnie lightly slapped him on the shoulder with an embarrassed giggle. "Lewis, I've told you time and time again that literally _everyone_ knew about us!"

 

The farmer piped up from her table, hanging off of Shane and Clint with a glass of whiskey in each hand. "Don't think I didn't see you two fuckin' last week when I brought Shane home! You're lucky Jas was at a sleepover with Vincent that night!"

 

The married couple blushed deep red at the memory.

 

The entire saloon roared in laughter, and the Farmer got more than a few high-fives for her comment.

 

"Y--Yes, well," Lewis cleared his throat, lifting up a mug of beer. "A toast to marriage!"

 

Pam lifted her own mug at the end of the bar. "And a toast to what we all already knew about, but pretended not to notice!"

 

This time, everyone cheered louder.

 

The merriment continued into the night, well after midnight. More than a few stumbled home laughing drunkenly, and a group of seven snuck off to the Secret Woods for a lot more than communing with spirits.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Drunken giggling accompanied the flowing water of the hot spring as seven naked bodies splashed around._

 

_(y/n) groaned softly as she took someone's cock in her mouth, the warmth of her lips making him throw his head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly._

 

_Someone shifted behind her, and she groaned louder when someone entered her core. The heavy blush on her face increased when he gripped her hips and began lazily thrusting his hips forward, trying to find that one spot._

 

_She let go of the dick with a pop, breathy laughter escaping her lips. "Geez, man, don' go so slow! Be like my man Sonic here and gotta go fast!"_

 

_She knew it didn't make sense, but she didn't give a damn. When you're drunk, who cares, right?_

 

_Apparently, he took her advise, grunting as he picked up the speed._

 

_(y/n) still held the shaft in her hand and she slid it back into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. The vibrations from her quickening moans drove the man to climax, and he cried out loudly, gripping her hair as he released, sending hot jets of semen right down her throat._

 

_her eyes went wide for a moment with surprise, but she closed them, continuing to stroke the cock until the man above her stopped ejaculating. When she let go of his shaft, she grinned up at him. "You're lucky I don' have a gag reflex, y'know?"_

 

_The man behind her suddenly hit a sweet spot, and she gasped, arching her back. "Ooh, fffffuck-- again, hit 't again!"_

 

_He kept up the pace, making her cry out in ecstasy. She took another dick in her mouth, two more lining up for her to use her hands on them._

 

_At last, he released inside her, moaning his climax with a slurred "(y/nnnnnnn)-- ff-- fffuuuuuuuuuck..."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed since the celebration. The morning afterward had been difficult for the townspeople, as many had gotten so drunk that they spent their morning in Harvey's office. Maru, one of the ones who had abstained from alcohol (being only twenty and forbidden to drink), was forced to care for the grumpy patients herself, as Harvey had disappeared somewhere.

 

A few of the older folk remarked on that night every now and again, and although it had been largely forgotten in a way that events of that caliber usually don't, it became somewhat of a 'noodle incident' to explain away anything weird that they found out after the fact.

 

Lost your favorite pair of pants? Probably the reception. Somehow wind up in a pomegranate tree completely ass-naked with an empty bottle of vodka in your hand? Probably the reception. Wake up in a hot spring in the Secret Woods along with six naked guys, to a slime poking you with a stick? Yeah, that was _definitely_ the reception.

 

For the Farmer [whose name, everyone else had found out that night, wasn't just 'Farmer', but (y/n)] and her cohorts, that night was both permanently blacked out because of the alcohol, and remembered for just how wild it must've gotten. In fact, even a week later, Elliott was _still_ finding weird bruises in spots he didn't even know you could even bruise, and Sebastian was still walking funny and giving Sam shifty eyes. Blame it on the alcohol, a wise (or rather not) man once said.

 

And yet, four weeks later, the results of that drunken bender were still manifesting themselves.

 

On an average day out in town, (y/n) was chatting it up with Jodi over a plate of sashimi when her head suddenly smacked down onto the table in a cold faint. Jodi, rightly frightened about someone _fainting right in front of her_ , screamed for Sam to bring her to Harvey.

 

He quickly called Sebastian, who was chilling with Alex and Elliott at the beach, who then ran into Shane, and that's how they all ended up in Harvey's waiting room, demanding answers from the poor, frazzled doctor.

 

"Everyone, calm down," Maru suddenly made her presence known, hands planted firmly on her hips. "As far as we know, (y/n) is fine. Why she fainted, we're still figuring out. So do us a favor and either sit and shut up, or leave."

 

Her eyes lingered on her brother as she said that, and although he seemed indignant, he eventually slid down further in his seat, arms folded across his chest with a sneer.

 

Thanking her profusely, the doctor followed her back into (y/n)'s room, leaving five unhappy men to themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

About half an hour later, Harvey came back into the room, dazed and wringing his hands together.

 

"Alright," He started, startling some of them out of the sleep they'd been fighting. Elliott looked up from his book, and Shane put away the beer he'd been nervously chugging. "The news I'm about to give you is... well, startling, to say the least, but before that, I need to ask you something."

 

Everyone stared at him expectantly, and he let out a deep breath.

 

"Does _anyone_ remember what happened on the night of Lewis and Marnie's wedding?" He finally asked.

 

There was a palpable silence in the room until Alex piped up.

 

"You mean before or after the afterparty?" He asked, scratching his head. "'Cause I really can't remember anything past the alcohol."

 

Some nodded in agreement, others looked away with a blush.

 

Shane chimed in, "I remember going with (y/n) out to the Secret Woods, but after that, I can't recall anything."

 

"All I remember is waking up naked in a hot spring," Elliott added helpfully.

 

"I woke up naked and sore," Sebastian grumbled under his breath, shooting a small glare at Sam.

 

Harvey sighed deeply, rubbing his face in exhaustion. "Great. That makes what I'm gonna tell you so much worse."

 

Suddenly, Sam gaped at him. He'd unfortunately seen enough of his mom's favorite weird farming soap opera _As the Butter Churns  _to know where this was going. "Wait-- Harvey, no--"

 

"(y/n) is pregnant, and we can't figure out who the father is." He finished before Sam could stop him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After some horrified protesting at that bombshell, Maru again came out and demanded they be quiet.

 

"All of you are acting like animals," she scolded them. "(y/n) is barely holding it together at this point, and you are definitely not helping!"

 

From deeper into the clinic, they could hear her distressed wails of "9 months of back trouble and no alcohol? JUNIMOS TAKE ME NOW!"

 

Harvey explained that, until either one of them remembered, or the baby was born, (y/n) would have to go with each of them to try and strike up a relationship.

 

He blushed when he mentioned that, since Morris had caught wind of it, he'd made a challenge out of it: the one (y/n) was most attracted to, not only would he endorse the wedding, but he'd also give the couple a lifetime supply of one item to each of their choosing. (y/n) would get hers, and her new husband would get his.

 

That not only sold an uncomfortably-enthusiastic Shane (who shouted something about free pizza), but the rest of them as well. Each of them dreamt up what they would ask for, and even Harvey found himself getting in on the action.

 

And thus, it was decided: Each bachelor, in alphabetical order, would stay with (y/n) for a month and try to get closer to her, and when it came time for the baby to be born, the paternity test would seal someone's fate.

 

Maru simply shook her head at the men and went back into (y/n)'s room with a fresh box of Kleenex.


	2. Month 1: Hut, Hut, Hike the Football Knockoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note that the title is a j o k e )

* * *

The first month belonged to Alex. The former gridball star proudly announced to the farmer that he would be living with her for until his time was up, and that his grandparents had already consented.

 

She let him in with a tight-lipped smile, seeing him lug a suitcase with a suspiciously-round protrusion from the top. Of course he would bring his gridball. _Of_ - _fucking_ - _course_.

 

Once he was settled in the guest room, she went over some ground rules. No sneaking out after midnight, no bringing girls to the house, and as long as he helped her with some of the workload, he could stay.

 

He agreed pretty quickly and left the house to do Yoba-knew-what, and with a sigh (y/n) began her day by tending to the crops. Yeah, it took him six seconds to forget what she'd just told him.

 

He came back after six and asked how her day was, and she plainly told him that she would've liked it better if he'd been with her.

 

Guilt knawed at his chest like Abigail's possessed guinea pig, and after he apologized and offered to run her a bubble bath, she had him promise to check the mushroom cave every day at noon. After that, she said, he could chop some trees. "Put those muscled arms of yours to good use," she added after gazing at his biceps for a long time while discretely wiping the drool from her lip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first couple of weeks were hard. Alex wasn't used to doing much more than raking the yard and washing the dishes. Going into the mushroom cave was creepy, even in the middle of the day, and the expanse of trees to be cut just seemed to go on for forever.

 

At least (y/n) had given him an iridium axe, but even then, he found himself sweaty and exhausted even before dinner.

 

"How in the hell do you do this every day?" He asked her one night over a dinner of stir-fried vegetables.

 

She shrugged, sipped her juice, and continued eating.

 

(y/n) was fair to him on most days. The very first weekend he was with her, she asked him about his favorite foods, and once he mentioned that he loved complete breakfasts, she began cooking for him every other day. She gave him gifts every morning, too, served with a smile.

 

At first, he was kind of weirded out by how hard she was trying. No other girl (and especially not Haley, the girl he kind of had a crush on??) had been so patient with him, and it was totally alien to him.

 

Thankfully, once Week 3 rolled around, he found it easier to be around her and to go through his chores, and when he began bringing (y/n) large stacks of wood, she began to smile more around him and had begun to do even more little things for him, such as cooking him his favorite dinner or giving him massages before bed.

 

He, in turn, had begun to be less conceited. His time with (y/n) had been a blast, even if most of it had to do with working. It didn't take her very long in the first place to worm her way into his heart.

 

He hoped and prayed to Yoba that the baby was his. Even if it wasn't, it would be hard to let go of (y/n) as a companion. She was a strong, heady woman, even if her admittedly small stature stated otherwise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Late one night, when (y/n) was giving him one of her oil massages, he piped up, "Hey, (y/n)?"

 

"Mm?" She hummed in response.

 

"If it turns out that... that the baby is mine," he licked his lips nervously, "would you be averse to... to living with me?"

 

She paused in her action of rubbing more oil across his tricep for a few moments.

 

She frowned. "Hmm. You know, I haven't actually thought about what I'm going to do after... well, after it makes its presence known."

 

Alex sucked in a breath as her hand glided soothingly over his flesh.

 

"But I guess I have given a lot of thought as to who I'd go to." She continued.

 

He rolled over on the bed, much to her protests.

 

"So what does that mean?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "Who would you consider?"

 

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, poking him between the eyes. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out later, you cute muscle-headed dork."

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as his month was over, he packed his bag and hugged (y/n) goodbye.

 

"Promise you'll come help me once in a while with the trees?" She asked, a merry twinkle in her eye..

 

"You know I'd do anything for you," he teased, and his heart fluttered when she laughed in response.

 

All too soon, his month was over, and all too soon, his spot would be taken over by the next one of her probable partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Alex isn't my favorite, I still think he's absolutely adorable.
> 
> Next chapter comes Elliott!


	3. Month 2: The Less Sexy Cousin of Sex on the Beach: Poetry on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter filled with Handsome Elliott.

* * *

The second month was here, and all too soon (y/n) was greeted early in the morning by a smiling Elliott at her doorstep with a bag slung over one shoulder.

 

 _Huh, this should be easier,_ She thought to herself as she let him in.

 

Easier turned out to be a mixed statement. He promised to help her out with maintaining her farm, and in return, he'd spend his nights trying to write. She agreed, confused as to how this could be a bad idea.

 

Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh... she quickly found out the next morning.

 

He was up only a little before her, sitting at the kitchen table and drinking a coffee, a stack of lined white paper in front of him.

 

He was polite enough as he looked up at her with a smile, saying that he wouldn't be long and that he'd start the work soon enough.

 

Still wary because of how it'd gone with Alex, she (against her better judgement) decided to trust him.

 

She left the house to check on the animals and harvest the blueberries. It only took her around forty minutes, and when she came back in to start on breakfast, she found that he'd already cleaned up the table, standing at the table with a proud grin. Pancakes, hot and aromatic, sat on a plate in the center of the table, sliced strawberries in a bowl next to some syrup.

 

"Welcome back," he greeted, gesturing to the food. "I've made breakfast. Please, have a seat."

 

"... Thanks..." She said, eyeing the pancakes. She took her usual seat at the table and took a pancake, pouring a bit of syrup on it and covering it with some strawberries.

 

He watched her with a pleasant smile as she took a bite.

 

Her eyes widened when the flavors began to burst in her mouth. The tart strawberries contrasted with the sweet fairy rose honey she'd collected from her bees.

 

" _Oh my Yoba_ \-- Elliott, this is--" She looked up at him in abject amazement.

 

"It's nothing special, just some pancakes." He shrugged modestly, sitting next to her.

 

 _Do I hear wedding bells?_ She thought as she took another bite. She groaned quietly, swallowing the sweet cake. She took a swig of milk. Sure, the pancake itself was a bit too dry, but if you slathered it with enough syrup and berries, it was absolutely divine. Practically a Prismatic Shard in food form, even moreso than (f/f except pancakes).

 

He calmly ate his pancakes with a smile, his cheeks heating up at her praise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since that morning, she told him that she'd accept it if he did the cooking while she tended the farm. He, at first, objected, protesting that he'd feel bad if she did all of the heavy labor, but she refused to let him do much else other than chopping down trees, fishing, and tidying the house.

 

He had learned to resign himself to doing just those things, yet he found himself glowing with pride every time she praised his dishes.

 

Their friendship grew steadily. She appreciated his efforts of cleaning up the farm and the fish he brought home. He found himself admiring how hard she worked, often watching her from the porch swing as she sweated in the sun.

 

She seemed content to do most of the work, and although her stomach was swelling slowly, she didn't complain about much, only confiding in him that her feet often swelled painfully and that her back hurt more than usual.

 

He did what he could, giving her after-dinner foot massages and accompanying her to the hot spring in the mountains.

 

With the gifts she often tried to give him, including his favorite crab cakes, he found himself growing fond of her. He looked forward to making her breakfast, often admitting under his breath that he wouldn't mind cooking for her every morning.

 

With the baby, whenever she felt him or her begin kicking, she'd excitedly seek him out and cajole him into placing his hand on her stomach. More than once, the kicks had stirred up some kind of inexplainable emotion from deep within his heart, and he often found himself thinking of what he would do if it turned out that the baby was his.

 

"If the child is mine biologically, I wouldn't be opposed to taking care of both of you to the best of my ability," he admitted one night when she came to him, excited tears pricking her eyes at the baby's movements (it had been a while since the child had last kicked, and she had been growing worried).

 

She had blushed, shyly muttering that she wouldn't mind waking up to his care every day either.

 

Elliott honestly didn't know what he was going to do when the month was over. Part of him wanted to beg Harvey to let him stay with her for the rest of the pregnancy, but the rational part scolded him, bringing up the probability that the baby probably wasn't even his. He spent more nights than he was comfortable admitting just lying in the bed upstairs, praying to Yoba that he would be chosen as the baby's father with tears dotting his eyes.

 

Sooner than he ever wanted, his month was over, and he stood at the door, giving her a gentle hug.

 

"I promise I'll stop by every now and again to cook for you," he told her, wiping the moisture from her cheek.

 

"I'd really like that," she said, smiling up at him. She hugged him again, squeezing tightly for a second before letting go. "I'm... gonna miss your presence here."

 

"I'll miss your lovely animals," he replied. "I think Lambino has really grown on me."

 

For a few minutes they stalled, but finally, he relented that he had to leave, and that Harvey would be checking on her soon.

 

She bade him goodbye with a smile and a wave, and just like that, he was a bachelor yet again, living alone in his cabin at the beach. The smile fell off his face as he walked, instead distracting himself with thoughts of his poetry (which would, no doubt, be filled with his thoughts of her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is for Harvey, everyone's favorite awkward dork!


	4. Month 3: The Doctor Will See You Now... for Your Appointment, Duh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeere's Harvey! I love this cinnamon roll. Hope you enjoy.

The next month had begun. Unfortunately, since Harvey had his own practice to get to, he wasn't able to stay with her on the farm.

 

He had apologized profusely to her, but she merely shooed him off with a muttered, "It's okay, it's okay, calm down."

 

Still, he begged to do something for her in his evenings off. She relented, telling him that he could check the tapped trees at night for any product, and that if he found any pine tar, he could keep it.

 

He insisted on doing more, and soon enough, she found him on the farm on his days off, caring for the plants in the greenhouse.

 

Coincidentally, she had an examination soon, and just for her, Harvey waived the appointment cost.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Everything looks good," he told her once it was over, taking off his latex gloves and disposing of them. "Just make sure you don't work yourself so hard and everything should be fine."

 

"You know I can't just sit, Harvey, even if I am four months pregnant." She snorted, arms folded over her chest.

 

His cheeks flushed and he laughed nervously, looking away. "N-- no one said you have to spend your time sitting around, of course!"

 

Giggling, she nodded. "I know. Just kidding with ya, Doc."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The town doctor, even before this whole debacle, had taken a liking to the witty, down-to-earth farmer. Every night she spent at the saloon, tipsy and bubbly, he found himself laughing along with her more than he had before she arrived.

 

While a large part of him felt uncomfortable with the idea that the baby might be his, there was a small, paternal side to him that whispered. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could prove to be a good father.

 

 _At least,_ he thought, glancing at her in the corner of his eye, _at least my hobbies don't weird her out._

 

She stretched, yawning into one hand. "So am I good to go?"

 

He checked the chart again, mumbling under his breath for a moment while he read. Then, "Yes, but you'll have to schedule a follow-up at the front."

 

(y/n) nodded, slipping off of the examination table. She left the back room and headed out to the front, lingering by the reception counter.

 

They decided to make her next appointment two weeks from the next day.

 

After everything was said and done, she had rubbed some hand sanitizer on her hands and smiled at him. "Got any plans after closing?"

 

"Well, uh, not really." He shook his head in puzzlement. "Why?"

 

"Let's grab something at the saloon." She gestured in the general direction to the bar. "My treat."

 

His eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

 

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not gonna drink anything, silly. Just because I live in the boonies don't mean I'm totally stupid."

 

 

* * *

 

 

True to her word, all she had was a heaping plate of spaghetti, a few breadsticks, and some homemade peach juice she'd pulled out of her rucksack.

 

Clint came to sit at their table and the three of them talked and laughed.

 

Clint fretted over Emily not noticing him ( ~~senpai uwu~~ ), Harvey worried about the amount of alcohol he was drinking, and (y/n) clapped back at him with some friendly(??) nudges at his un-romantic-adventures.

 

Harvey found himself laughing at her jokes, and despite Clint pouting at some of her playful jabs at his love life, he chuckled at a few of them too. (Although at the 'nice guy' joke, he seemed a little more defensive and less amused... hm.)

 

At the end of the night, when (y/n) glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost midnight, she got up from her chair.

 

"I've gotta go home," she explained as Harvey stood up as well. "If I'm gonna get up early tomorrow, I can't stay up much later."

 

"I'll walk you home," he replied immediately. Then he paused, his cheeks turning pink. "I-- I mean, if you don't mind, of course."

 

"Let's go already," she teased with a giggle.

 

The two stepped out into the cool winter night air and (y/n) exhaled with a pleasant sigh.

 

"I love this season," she admitted with a soft smile. "The snow, the temperature... I love everything about winter."

 

"Really?" Harvey's brow furrowed.

 

"Yeah, I could stay outside looking at the sky for hours." She swung their conjoined hands back and forth as they walked, her cheeks going pink in the cold.

 

"You need to be more careful," Harvey chastised gently. "You can't be getting sick during this stage of pregnancy."

 

"I know, I know," she sighed.

 

He flinched. "I'm not trying to lecture you, or anything! Believe me, I don't mean harm."

 

"Yeah, I get it." She glanced at him before looking back towards the snowy ground. "I'm not accusing you of scolding me."

 

"I really do care about you, (y/n)," he softly admitted, cupping her cheeks in his warm, slightly-calloused hands. "Pregnant or not, I've always felt something for you."

 

Her blush deepened, though not because of the wind. "H-- Harvey..."

 

He leaned in, and for a moment, she thought he would kiss her, but he settled for resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry we've been pushing this on you," he murmured. "I'm especially sorry for coming up with the idea in the first place. It was... wrong, as an understatement, to draw up the plans without consulting you first."

 

She scoffed, gently smacking his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, Harvey. I'm not mad. I've never been mad."

 

When he lifted his head away to gaze at her, she gave him a smile.

 

"I was frustrated at first, I admit, but I really do appreciate all you guys are doing for me." She lifted her hand to gently brush her fingers against his cheek. "Seriously. I don't deserve any of you. Having extra help on the farm has been great."

 

His face heated up and he leaned into her hand. "(y/n)..."

 

She chuckled a bit. "Actually, I'm really flattered all of you are trying your hardest. Despite what it may feel sometimes, I really do love you all."

 

"... Then what about... when the baby is born?" Harvey hesitated to ask, but felt like he had to.

 

Her gaze shifted away, and her eyebrows dipped into a slight frown.

 

"... Only choosing one of you is going to be a challenge, I won't lie." She answered. "Especially if the one I feel closest to happens to not be the father."

 

It seemed, for a moment, that (y/n) was speaking directly to Harvey. Or, at least, that's what he felt.

 

Nonetheless, he leaned in again, bringing her in for a hug.

 

The two embraced, surrounded by a flurry of soft snowflakes in the quiet winter night.

 

 _Please, (y/n),_ he thought, desperately holding her closer, _please, I hope you choose the one who makes you happy._


	5. Month 4: That One Time at Band Practice (Because Pelican Town Doesn't Have Band Camp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I've been trying to get some drive back (and unintentionally got hooked on Crush Crush - whoops!). I hope you enjoy everyone's favorite guitar hero (you have no idea how much I wanted to make that joke in the title)!

* * *

The next month was Sam's, and (y/n) found him at her door bright and early at 9 AM, goofy grin on his face.

 

"Hi, (y/n)!" He said cheerfully, although his voice sounded a bit congested. "I'm here to help you!"

 

Her eyebrow rose. "Sam, are you... okay?"

 

"Just allergies," he replied, sniffling. "The pollen really stuffs up my doze."

 

She opened the door wider, gesturing inside. "C'mon, man. I won't let you help me until you blow your nose."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was a delight to be around. Scratch that, he was a ray of sunshine personified. He was just about always smiling at her, even when she sat on the couch sweating worse than a whore in church and feeling twice as awful.

 

Even though he had to stop working every so often to blow his nose (until the allergy medicine worked in), he worked fast and he worked hard. In only a couple of days, her farm was completely free of extra trees. He was then working on getting rid of all the rocks.

 

She really did appreciate everything he did, even though she made sure to stick to cooking most of their meals.

 

He always made sure to compliment something about her, whether it was her cooking, her crops, or even her outfit. It was all? Really? Sweet??

 

Maybe a little too sweet, she decided one morning, upon waking up to a tray of breakfast on her lap. Sam was there with a fork and knife, ready to cut into one of the sausages on her plate.

 

"Good morning!" He chirped, holding a piece of sausage drizzled in maple syrup in front of her, careful not to get it all over her. "Say 'aaah'!"

 

She stared at him in a groggy surprise, but she brushed the hair out of her mouth and opened it for him to put the fork inside.

 

When she began chewing, she groaned at the taste. The meat was fried pretty well, and the taste of her own home-tapped maple syrup never disappointed. After swallowing the bite, she looked up at him.

 

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, because believe me, I do," she said slowly, "What in the fresh hell would possess you to get up early to make this elaborate breakfast?"

 

He shrugged midway through cutting through a slightly-discolored fried egg. "Dunno, just felt like it, I guess. I feel bad not doing enough for you."

 

She shook her head in amazement, chuckling, "You already do enough for me, silly. I don't mind working the fields."

 

"But you don't just take care of plants, do you?" he looked pointedly at a still-healing bruise on her cheek from another stint in the mine.

 

Of course, she'd relented and allowed him to help her by harvesting the crops, but she insisted that just because she was pregnant, she wasn't suddenly made of glass.

 

He accepted it, although he still gave her more than a couple of worried glances whenever she came back in from a late night at the mines.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A slow, steady strumming greeted her when she came back one night, nursing a nasty black eye and bruised pride.

 

She smiled when she heard his guitar. Every so often, when he thought she'd gone out, he'd pick up his guitar and start playing. If she revealed herself, he'd be embarrassed for a moment, although he'd laugh it off, and he'd resume if she asked him to.

 

She carefully sat down her rucksack next to the door, along with her shoes, and crept upstairs to the guest room to peek.

 

Sure enough, he was standing by the window, eyes closed, with a smile on his face as he went through a couple of chords on the instrument.

 

She walked up behind him, gently wrapping her arms around his middle.

 

He startled at her touch, nearly dropping his guitar as he twisted around. "(y-- y/n)?!"

 

She giggled. "Don't let me stop you; just came up to hear better."

 

He chuckled, going back to fiddling with the strings. "Is that so?"

 

He began to play again, this time a slow song that was quite popular in Zuzu back when they were both in high school.

 

She closed her eyes, her lips spreading into a smile.

 

She began swaying slowly back and forth to the beat of the song, and soon, so did he.

 

Sam began humming along while (y/n) sang the words quietly.

 

When he finished playing, the last note lingered in the air for a few seconds until (y/n) let go of him long enough to clap.

 

He laughed, trying to hide his blush as he put away the guitar. "Geez, it wasn't that great or anything..."

 

"You're really talented." (y/n) complimented with a grin. "I see why Sebastian and Abigail wanted you in the band."

 

He gazed into her eyes with the most adorable smile she'd ever seen.

 

She leaned in to hug him, the scent of cologne and the forest pines having stuck to him.

 

She breathed deeply, a sense of security filling her when he wrapped his arms gingerly around her form.

 

He rested his chin on the crown of her head, closing his eyes.

 

"I'm really glad I've had you here helping me," she mumbled into his shirt. "I don't want you to doubt that for a minute."

 

"Never have," he replied, pulling back to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

 

She smiled at the contact, taking him by the hand. "Would'ya mind helping me pick what dinner will be?"

 

"Only if I can have my way," he teased.

 

She laughed, shaking her head. "Now you're asking too much of poor little ol' me!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The time passed just as it always did with each bachelor: way too quickly for either's tastes.

 

The final day ended with him on her porch, bag and guitar in hand, giving her an apologetic smile.

 

"It's been really fun hanging out at the farm," he said.

 

"I've appreciated your help immensely," she replied, clasping her hands together behind her back. "Can I expect to see you around soon?"

 

"Of course you can!" He enthusiastically grinned. "Wouldn't miss your cranberry candy for the world!"

 

She giggled. "I'll keep that in mind. Just let your poor mother let me know when you plan to visit so that I can keep reserves on hand, would you?"

 

He laughed along with her. "No promises!"

 

She reached forward to hug him again, and he hugged back the best he could, shifting the guitar to his other hand so that he could give her a one-armed hug.

 

"I'm gonna miss you," she admitted, biting her scabby lower lip.

 

"I'll miss you too," he sighed. "Why don't you bug Sebastian into letting you come hang with us at the Stardrop sometime?"

 

"I just might," she smiled.


	6. Month 5: Netflix and Chill? Nah Fam, Solarion and Skill (Disclaimer: Chapter Sadly Contains No Solarion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY. DORK. HUSBAND. (literally in-game tho)  
> Geez I love this tabletop-gaming nerd so DAMN MUCH. AHH. Here's Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian actually managed to be at her door pretty early in the morning on the first day of his month.

 

When she opened the door at around ten-twenty, she was greeted with a practical wall of heat and an uncomfortable-looking Sebastian, backpack slung over his shoulder and with a computer case in his hand.

 

"Good morning," he said, tugging at the collar of his black sweatshirt.

 

"Geez, dude, come on in!" She looked mildly alarmed as she gestured in. "If you die of heatstroke, your mom will definitely kill me!"

 

"Nice to know you care that much," he said with a kind of joking tone, but there was some level of disappointment underneath.

 

She gave him a soft smile. "You can set up your stuff in the guest room to the left upstairs. I'm just gonna finish watering the vegetables and I'll be back in around noon for lunch, okay?"

 

He nodded, giving her a 'thank-you' before taking his shoes off and disappearing upstairs.

 

She leaned against the table, heaving a weary sigh. "Dammit... not even eight months yet and I can't even finish the crops in one go. I'm getting too weak."

 

She glanced up at the clock with a frown. "Might be time to go for a run in the mines again."

 

Arming herself with more determination to finish, she left the house and went for the field.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Having Sebastian living with her was surprisingly pleasant.

 

At first, she thought she'd never see him, but she found him downstairs at the kitchen table more and more during the days. He frequently asked about what he could do to help, and no matter how many times she assured him that she had it covered, he still managed to surprise her.

 

When not even two weeks had passed, she came out of her bedroom, fully dressed and ready to start the day, only to find him sitting at the kitchen table at 6 AM, sipping from a mug of coffee.

 

Somehow, he'd gotten up around five AM and had watered everything, as well as filling (p/n)'s dish. He'd also milked the cows and gathered eggs, a fact that was later confirmed by her going into the barns during her daily stroll around the farm.

 

As starstruck as she was at that news, she quickly found that he was doing it every day from then on, even on weekends she begged him to sleep in. He was so determined to help, and every time she complimented something he'd done for her, the beam of pride that grew on his face when he assumed she could see him was totally adorable.

 

The only thing that concerned her were the nightmares. Sometimes, she'd woken up in the middle of the night to pee and when she would pass the stairs, she'd hear him mumbling or painfully moaning in his sleep. Most of the time it was unintelligible, but sometimes she caught certain words, like "don't hurt her" or "Not Mom". Only a handful of times she heard her name, but she just assumed that it was some kind of death dream and left it at that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One night, she awoke to a rather sharp kick from the baby.

 

She groaned, struggling to sit up in bed. "Alright, alright, I feel you in there, you little gremlin. Do you have any idea-" -a yawn- "-what time it is?"

 

She glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's only twelve-ten? C'mon, I have to be awake in six hours!"

 

Still, the baby insisted, and she sighed, getting up.

 

"Fine," she grumbled, steadying herself against the bedside table. "Gotta pee, anyway."

 

When she passed the stairs, strangely, she heard nothing. Not even the light snores she sometimes caught early in the night after he went to bed.

 

"Weird," she thought to herself with a hum. Nevertheless, she went to the bathroom, did her business, and came back to the living room, wiping her still-wet hands on her nightgown.

 

She glanced up towards his room again and frowned. "Is he even up there?"

 

She began to climb the stairs, and when she got up to the second floor she looked around the guest room.

 

The sheets were flung back, almost as if someone had jumped out of bed. She didn't see Sebastian anywhere, so she decided to check outside.

 

When she opened the front door, she spotted him on the porch swing, nearly-spent cigarette in-between his shaky fingers, mid-drag. The dark bags under his eyes were worrying.

 

His head jerked up to look at her when she opened the door, and he was quick to start apologizing. "Oh, uh, (y/n)! Sorry... I had a nightmare, and I can't go back to sleep."

 

She gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry, it happens. I actually just woke up, so."

 

He let out a shaky sigh, nodding. "That's-- that's good."

 

She sat with him, and once his cigarette was done, he ground it into the ashtray on the railing.

 

"May I ask what it was about?" She asked, turning her head to gaze at him with a worried frown.

 

He let out a mirthless chuckle, running a hand through his mussed black hair. "I-- I don't think-- it was pretty bad tonight."

 

"Try me." She challenged, though with no heat behind her words. "I've had plenty of nightmares myself. How bad could it be?"

 

He squinted for a moment, but finally relented with a long sigh. "Alright. Um..."

 

"I was... I was near the hot springs, I guess, and, uh, I-- you were there." That made her eyebrows raise. "And you were... really hurt. Like, there were strange creatures everywhere, hurting... you..."

 

He held his head in his hands, exhaling harshly. "You... you died in my arms."

 

"Was I..." the question died on her tongue, but when he nodded, her arms went to her unborn child, a vaguely sick taste on her tongue.

 

"S-- sorry, didn't mean to stress you out," he was quick to apologize when he looked up to see her staring at the railing with a distressed frown.

 

"No, no, it's okay," she waved it off with a sigh. "I have those nightmares too. More often that you'd think, believe me."

 

"Of you? Dying?" He asked, eyebrow raising.

 

"Of course." She snorted playfully, giving him a nudge with her elbow. "I mean, c'mon! I go into the mines every day, and I make trips to Calico Desert every other day... those dreams are pretty commonplace at this point."

 

He shook his head, giving her a solemn look. "Doesn't mean they don't hurt, though, right?"

 

"Yeah, you're right." Her face took on a sort of sagely look to it, and she patted his hand. "Those kinds of dreams always freak me out so much I can't sleep for the rest of the night."

 

"But lately, they've been warded off some." She continued. "And I guess some of it, in part, is due to you all being here for me."

 

"R-- really? Because of us?" Sebastian's brow furrowed, and he looked away as his cheeks heated up some.

 

"Of course, you goofball." She laughed lightly, leaning on his shoulder. "I love you all."

 

He snuck a glance at her, only to find her staring at him with a silly smile.

 

He laughed quietly. "Well, I can't speak for all of us, but... but I know we love you too."

 

The two sat in silence for a while, the warm summer night breeze rustling the fruit trees and mussing up their hair more.

 

Suddenly, (y/n) got to her feet. "Hey, I have an idea."

 

"What?"

 

"You feel like going through the mine a little?" A mischevous grin grew on her face, one that made him frown.

 

"Are you sure? I mean..." He trailed off.

 

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't go hunting for diamonds," she winked. "I usually go to the mine late at night when I can't sleep. Really gets your blood pumping and makes you sleepy."

 

He stood up with her, shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pajama pant pockets. "W-- well, if you say so..."

 

"Cool." She beamed at him, leading him inside. "I'm gonna grab a rucksack and a couple of snacks."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their romp in the mines was a fun one, he had to admit. As much as he worried about her in her state, she moved through the cave with perfected ease, as she had done the trek thousands of times before.

 

He couldn't help but gaze at her in adoration as she fought off a slime, getting small chunks all over her body as she took her prizes.

 

There were a few more nights just like that one, and although Sebastian kept his eye out for her just in case, he found himself spending more and more time with her, especially when she went out to mine for gemstones.

 

With that routine, it didn't take long until the month was over. He hugged her goodbye in the cooling heat of the last evening of summer.

 

"Thanks for everything, Sebastian," she said, a glowing smile on her face.

 

"Thank you for helping me with the nightmares," he replied, trying to refrain from showing the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. "I had a lot of fun in the mines with you."

 

"You won't stop visiting, will you?" She asked. Then, with a sly grin, "You wouldn't pass up a mine visit, would you?"

 

"Not a chance," he shook his head with a smirk. "If you ever need someone to go gem-hunting with, lemme know."


	7. Month 6: Joja Mart's Bizarre Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you appreciate the title as much as I do. (Seriously though - this thing has had me giggling in my seat for at least five minutes now.)
> 
> Anyway, Shane! This chapter will get pretty sad at the end -- if you haven't seen Shane's heart events yet, this is a big spoiler for the six-heart event. Like, literally. It's kind of a rewrite of that one with the dialogue.

* * *

Finally, last but not least, Shane came up to her door on the beginning of Fall, giving her a crooked smile.

 

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm gonna have to run to Joja soon, but I thought I'd come see you before I left."

 

"No problem at all." She smiled, gesturing inside. "There's a guest room to the left on the second floor."

 

"Thanks." He nodded to her and, after taking off his shoes, went upstairs to unpack his stuff.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her time with Shane was almost nonexistant, as he was working at Joja for eight or nine hours every day. Some days, she went to visit, as well as talk to Morris. He remained his normal cocky self, and when she'd given Shane a hello, she went back to the farm. When he wasn't working at Joja, he tried to help her the best he could. He especially became interested in the chickens she was raising, and thus she let him help mostly with them. (Strangely, he became quick friends with the Void chickens she was raising.)

 

Some nights, he would ask if she wanted to go to the Stardrop Saloon to unwind, and when she said yes, she usually found herself mostly hanging out with Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail, as she'd promised him. Sometimes, she caught a glimpse of Shane looking disappointedly in her direction, but mostly, he just hung out at the bar, throwing back beers like water.

 

Thankfully, he had begun to limit himself while staying with her - either out of respect for her house or fear of her seeing him like that, she didn't know - and usually, if he did get drunk, he just told her he'd be spending the night at Marnie's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One night, (y/n) found herself totally unable to sleep. It was late, and she should have been sleepy, but something felt wrong.

 

She'd gone to the saloon with Shane earlier, and as per usual, he had been drinking. He sounded sober enough when he told her that he'd catch up with her, but... had he come home yet? She didn't hear him come in.

 

She sat up in bed, now worried. She got her robe on and quickly headed for the stairs.

 

When she got up to his room, she scanned it, only to find his bed messily made.

 

Nothing.

 

She heaved a frustrated sigh. "Whaddya mean, he's not home yet?" She mumbled, turning to leave the doorway.

 

Her brow furrowing into a worried frown, she went back downstairs. "I've gotta find him."

 

She got her shoes on and grabbed her rucksack from the coat hanger beside the door.

 

When she got outside, she groaned loudly. "A _rainstorm_? Are you serious right now?"

 

Regardless, she pulled out an umbrella and headed out, intent on finding him.

 

"Let's see... if I were a blackout drunk Shane, where would I be...?" She asked herself aloud.

 

She remembered that sometimes she'd find him down at the dock near Marnie's place, so she decided to go there.

 

She headed through the trees, scanning the area to find even a trace of him.

 

"Shane!" She called, looking around. "Shane, can you hear me? Are you here?"

 

She went farther down the slope, scanning the area with a flashlight in hand.

 

"Shane!" She yelled again.

 

Finally, as she came down to where the sewer entrance was, she spotted something in blue and green fabric slumped near the edge, a few shiny bottles near it.

 

"Shane!" She cried out, racing to him. She fell to her knees beside him, putting the flashlight on the ground so that she could shake him.

 

He groaned, his eyelids fluttering a few times.

 

"Shane, c'mon, open your eyes for me." She pleaded, holding the umbrella over his head.

 

He mumbled something under his breath, finally opening his eyes.

 

"(y/n)?" He slurred before looking away. "Oh man... I am the worst, letting you see me like this."

 

"Idiot," she sniffled, the worry catching up with her and manifesting in tears. "I would've come looking for you no matter what!"

 

"I'm so pathetic," he continued, his own eyes going misty. His body heaved in silent sobs as he shakily gripped the grass in his fingers. "I can't even help her properly. I can't even force myself to stop drinking for a baby - maybe my baby. Yoba, why? Why can't I kick this?"

 

(y/n) gave him a sad frown, her shoulders trembling. She hiccupped, burying her face in the fabric of his jacket.

 

"You're not a bad person, Shane!" She insisted through sobs. "I know deep in your heart you care, a lot!"

 

"I can't even raise Jas," he wept, his body violently shaking with the intensity of his cries. "How am I gonna be a proper dad someday?"

 

"Shane, please," she begged, turning him onto his back so that she could look into his eyes. "Please, I love you! Don't let yourself go like this!"

 

The couple wept in unison, (y/n) held tightly in Shane's arms, almost as if he were afraid that, had he let go, she would disappear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the tears were all cried out, (y/n) helped him walk home. She promised herself that she'd go down early and clean up the bottles, but for now, she had to help Shane.

 

She helped him get out of his dirty clothes and tucked him in after a shower, promising him that she would still be there in the morning. At around 1 AM, she finally fell into bed, out like a light after that emotional ordeal.

 

When her alarm went off at 6, she got out of bed only slightly groggily, and when she went into the kitchen, she found Shane at the table nursing a hangover with a cup of coffee. When he looked up at her, he looked guilty.

 

He apologized for the way he acted, saying that he had woken up an hour earlier to go down and clean up the cliff area. He promised that he would try to stop drinking, if not for her, then for the baby.

 

She was moved by his determination, so much so that she ended up sharing a kiss with him at the kitchen table.

 

After that, the days seemed to blur together. He helped her out a lot more, at first by watering everything before he left for work, and then helping care for the chickens.

 

On the last day of fall, he stood with his hands in his pockets, giving her a sheepish smile.

 

"Thanks again for dealing with me," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-- I'll try harder to better myself."

 

"You were no problem at all, Shane." (y/n) gave him a warm smile, giving him one last hug. "I enjoyed you helping with the chickens. I've never been more popular to Vincent and Valerie."

 

He chuckled. "There's a fine art to dealing with Void chickens, I guess."

 

She laughed along with him. "Well, thank you anyway. Now go get 'em. I'll be by later to visit."


	8. Epilogue: The Baby Finally Makes Its Entrance (Or, Rather, Exit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I thought of another bonus ending just as I was writing this chapter!
> 
> All right, now I know I took a bit of a break in between the other bachelor chapters, but I'll probably have to take a couple of days to write all of the bachelor paths and the bonus ones. I'm planning to release all of them one after the other on the same day so that you won't have to wait long for your preferred bachelor (or in the bonus cases, neither or a sum).  
> (In case y'all didn't know, (m/n) = male name)
> 
> Warning: Chapter will most likely be factually inaccurate. Author is not in the medical field, nor is Author a OBGYN.

It happened just as suddenly as (y/n) had been sent to Harvey the first time.

 

She just so happened to be at the saloon one night, chilling with Abigail and the boys, when all of a sudden, she had a strange pushing pain in her stomach.

 

"You okay, (y/n)?" Abigail looked concerned as she stood to help her.

 

"I-- I'm fine," (y/n) replied, frowning at the ground. "I think I just..."

 

"Is the baby here yet?" Sam came bouncing over, looking both eager and anxious.

 

"It's not even her due date yet," Sebastian scoffed. "You still have a week to go, right?"

 

"Y-- yeah..." She felt another weird pushing sensation and she grit her teeth.

 

"Where's Harvey?" She finally asked, looking up.

 

"I'll go get him," Abigail volunteered, racing off towards the tables.

 

Sam and Sebastian sat with her until Harvey came running over.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking terrified.

 

"I don't know," she admitted with a confused grunt as the pushing began again. "I feel like I have to push, but... I don't feel anything else?"

 

Right as Harvey opened his mouth to speak, she felt a popping sensation and she felt something drip into her underwear.

 

"Oh, wait, no, there it is." She nodded, standing up with some difficulty. "I think I'm in labor."

 

Even though she said it so calmly, immediately afterward Harvey grew a little more panicky, telling her that they had to get to the clinic now because the baby could be on its way even then.

 

Word spread more quickly than she would've liked through the saloon, and with a brood of worried men following Harvey and (y/n) to the clinic, the laborious - ha, sorry - process of labor begun.

 

"I've researched this enough to know that I'm gonna want the freakin' drugs," she stated plainly as soon as she was comfortably laid on a bed.

 

"That's just fine," Harvey said distractedly, moving between checking her vitals and glancing at the door. "Damn it... should I call Maru in for this...?"

 

"If you feel like she's needed," (y/n) gestured pointedly towards where the waiting room would be, "then I'd say go for it."

 

Harvey glanced around the corner to see every single one of the other five there, looking equal parts frustrated and scared.

 

He nodded slowly. "If they start kicking up a fuss, I think I'll call her in."

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours had passed, and the contractions were becoming more painful. (y/n) had gotten her wish of an epidural, although she also wanted a catheter so that she wouldn't have other problems during the process.

 

Harvey, forever the uncomfortable mess he was, helped her with his face hot enough to fry something.

 

Once she was in relative comfort (or, as much as she could have considering the situation), the problem of pushing begun.

 

(y/n) pushed as hard as she could, sometimes to the point of dizziness. When she slumped back against the pillow, blacked out for a second, Harvey had to plead with her to just push normally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After several agonizing hours, Harvey told her to keep pushing and that he would be back. He disposed of his gloves and walked into the waiting area, looking over the area.

 

Sam and Sebastian were leaning against each other playing on some kind of portable gaming devices, Elliott was trying to keep himself awake by writing something in a notebook, Shane was conked out in the chair, and Alex was half-asleep with a scorebook of gridball teams.

 

Harvey cleared his throat, and some of them glanced up.

 

"It's going to be a long while until the baby is here," he explained in a hushed voice. "If some of you want to go get some sleep, then I won't stop you."

 

Elliott glanced towards the back with a worried frown, but finally nodded. "I'll come back early tomorrow morning."

 

Alex blinked blearily, muttering to himself. "Guess I'll go home," he slurred.

 

Sebastian and Sam glanced at each other, then shrugged.

 

Shane kept sleeping, snoring slightly as he leaned against the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bright and early the next morning, as Maru came into work, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her brother and Sam fighting sleep, engrossed in a video game. Meanwhile, Elliott was a couple of chairs away, working on a poem. He smiled in greeting.

 

"What's going on here?" She asked, not noticing Shane sleeping at the other end of the room.

 

"Shhh!" Sam glanced up for half a second. "Shane's still sleeping."

 

"I repeat, what is going on here?" She asked again, quieter this time.

 

"(y/n) went into labor last night," Sebastian explained, and halfway through started to yawn. "Alex went home to sleep it off, but we dunno where he is right now."

 

"Why didn't you call me?" She demanded, now urgent. "And why didn't you just get some sleep?"

 

"Didn't want to miss anything," he mumbled into Sam's shoulder as he yawned again.

 

She rushed into the back room where an exhausted Harvey was slumped against a chair, and (y/n) was tiredly laying there, trying to push through her exhaustion.

 

"(y/n), why in the hell didn't Harvey call me the minute you started contractions?" She demanded, snapping the woman out of her daze.

 

"Oh, hey, Maru," she said causally, pausing to push again. "Sorry about that. The contractions were just starting, and it was pretty late, so we didn't want to call you in the middle of the night."

 

"That doesn't-- I wouldn't--" She sputtered angrily. "How long have you been pushing for?!"

 

"I don't remember," she shrugged, glancing at the clock. "Maybe eight hours? I have no idea."

 

"That's far too long without me!" She cried out, snapping on some fresh gloves. "Let's see how far along you are."

 

"I doubt the baby's here yet," (y/n) added helpfully. Then she frowned, shifting her lower half a bit. "No, no wait... nah, they ain't here."

 

"Can you feel it?" Maru asked, peering under the blanket.

 

(y/n) concentrated for a few moments. "I dunno... maybe somewhere near my hair?"

 

Maru looked up, frowning. "You're pretty close. You're fully dilated by now. You need to really start pushing at this point."

 

"Aw, I wasted all of my energy for nothing?" (y/n) groaned. "Alright, I'll try my best."

 

Maru glanced at Harvey. "I should let him sleep awhile."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harvey woke up a couple of hours later to Maru chugging some coffee near him and (y/n) texting someone.

 

"Oh!" He suddenly stood up, causing Maru to nearly choke on the liquid and for (y/n) to drop her phone, thankfully not on her face, but on her neck.

 

"You're awake." She said after brushing off the mini heart-attack of nearly getting a phone to the face. "I feel something. I think it's happening."

 

"You're nearly there," Maru said after setting the cup down. She put on some fresh gloves, giving Harvey a glance. "Glad you got some sleep. I was about to wake you up and take you upstairs."

 

"I would never." He shook his head stubbornly, replacing his gloves. "How are we doing? Pain at a minimum?"

 

"Eh, it's manageable." She shrugged uncomfortably. "I'll definitely let'cha know when I need more."

 

He nodded, then turned to Maru. "Is she dilated?"

 

"Fully," she nodded. "The baby should be breaching any minute now."

 

He digested this information, grabbing a cloth to dab at (y/n)'s sweaty forehead with. "Are the boys still here?"

 

"Of course they are," his assistant sighed. "All but Alex, it seems."

 

"Ah, he must still be out." Harvey mumbled something to himself. "I have to let his grandparents know soon."

 

"Just go and take a break already," Maru chastised, but with a smile. "I've got this. I'll let you know if there are any problems."

 

Harvey looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of leaving (y/n), but the woman in question gave him a cheery thumbs-up.

 

"I got this, doc!" She said cheerfully. "I'm tired as hell, but I've got this!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shane yawned widely as he woke up, blinking blearily as he looked around the waiting room.

 

"What time is it?" he slurred sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

 

"It's about five PM right now," Elliott replied from across from him, not looking up from his paper. "We still haven't heard from Harvey about (y/n)."

 

"The baby isn't here yet?" He rubbed his eyes with a frown. "Damn... sure taking its time, isn't it...?"

 

Elliott nodded solemnly, going back to writing.

 

Then Alex burst into the clinic, startling Sam enough to accidentally drop his phone with a cuss.

 

"Sorry I'm late!" The former gridball player looked panicked as he held a plate of cookies in his hands. "Granny made cookies for everyone."

 

When each man took a cookie, leaving three for Harvey, Maru, and (y/n), he collapsed in one of the chairs with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm pushing-- I'm pushingggg--!" (y/n) grit her teeth, throwing her head back with a yell.

 

"C'mon, c'mon, you're almost there," Maru encouraged. "The head is breaching!"

 

"That's what you said this morning!" She cried out in distress. She growled loudly, clenching her hands into fists.

 

Harvey patted her forehead with a cloth, allowing her to squeeze his hand. "You're doing great," he cooed. "Just keep going!"

 

"I'm trying-!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Agh--! Dammit, just-- come-- out-!"

 

She took a moment to catch her breath, and then, pushing with all she could, she finally felt the baby slip out. She practically melted against the bed, panting heavily. Sobbing filled the tiny room as the baby took its first breaths, deciding that it was the right time to try and use its lungs for the first time, much to the chagrin of its mother.

 

Harvey gazed at the newborn with awe as Maru began to clean it.

 

"Harvey?" She asked, glancing up.

 

"Con--" He suddenly got choked up as Maru handed him the baby. "Congratulations, (y/n). You have a son. A beauti--"

 

"Don't be so quick to compliment my attempts at making a baby just yet, Doc," she chuckled weakly, sitting up.

 

Harvey tried to soothe the wailing newborn as he began to look him over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the baby was all cleaned up and swaddled in a soft green blanket, Maru glanced over as she was wiping her hands clean.

 

"Do you want me to bring the boys in?" She asked, pointing a thumb at the doorway.

 

(y/n) winced at the thought, but after a few moments, she nodded, shifting her son in her arms. "Yeah, sure, I guess. I mean, one of them _is_ going to have to see him every day, so..."

 

The girl nodded and left the room.

 

(y/n) looked down at her son with mild interest as he rested his head against her chest.

 

"You look like a wrinkly potato," she murmured, brushing her fingers against his forehead, "but you're my wrinkly potato."

 

She paused. Then as an afterthought, "But you'd better not keep me awake for five years, otherwise there will be heck to pay."

 

After a few moments, the first of the boys came in.

 

"Whoa, (y-- y/n)," Sebastian breathed in awe, staring at the boy. "This is... really happening..."

 

"Yeah." She looked up with an exhausted smile. "Weird for me too."

 

"(y/n)!" Sam gasped, reaching out to touch the baby's fingers. "The baby-- they're here!"

 

She giggled as they swarmed her. "Be careful and be kinda quiet, guys. Don't think I wanna make you deaf yet with this little mandrake."

 

She glanced down at the baby, who at this point was in one of his awake stages, looking around at the strange faces with wonder.

 

"(m/n), meet your potential daddies," she cooed to him.

 

"(m/n), huh?" Shane commented, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Wasn't that--"

 

"That's Grandpa's name, yeah." She smiled down at his face. "I figured I'd honor his memory by naming his first great-grandbaby after him."

 

"That's so sweet." Elliott gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

Finally, Harvey came in, sitting down in the corner. "All right, I'm going to have to take DNA samples from each of you."

 

(y/n) looked over at him with a wry grin. "Better pick up the saliva production, men."

 

 

* * *

 

 

One week later, Harvey called all of the bachelors and (y/n) to his clinic at noon to look over the DNA results.

 

"Alright, here they are." Harvey held up the page, giving each man a meaningful look. "One of you is about to become a dad. Prepare yourself."

 

(y/n) steeled herself for the results, holding (m/n) in her arms.

 

"When it comes to the case of one-week-old (m/n)--" Harvey paused, then cleared his throat with an embarrassed chuckle. "Ah-- sorry, don't know what got into me there. Anyway, the father is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fit in that Maury joke in here somewhere. Anyway, I'm sorry that it's gonna take me a bit, but please stay tuned for the rest of the book.


	9. PATH 1: Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Guess it didn't take me that long. I'll try to post these as rapid-fire as I can, so hang tight!
> 
> And yes, the ending line is based off of a photo with Alex and Penny. I adore that idea!

"It's... it's me?" Alex whispered. "I'm a dad?"

 

Harvey nodded.

 

"I'm a dad. I'M A DAD!" He cried out, leaning in to give (y/n) a big smooch before racing out of the clinic. (m/n) stirred a little, but otherwise kept silent.

 

(y/n) looked mildly concerned as she stared at the doorway. "Um... is he... is he alright?"

 

"He'll be fine." Harvey replied calmly. "Just in shock, give him a while."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis and Morris were a bit surprised at the news, but both agreed to the deal. Morris seemed a bit reluctant, but he wrote down what the two wanted.

 

Alex just wanted front-row tickets to gridball games for his favorite team, and (y/n) wanted (literally anything you want here). The couple seemed quite satisfied with their requests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Alex and (y/n) were married.

 

Granny Evelyn was wiping away tears in the front row, and George, although stoic as ever, seemed to have a certain fond gleam in his eye for the happy couple. Haley sat next to her sister behind them, looking a little uncomfortable, but it was clear that she was happy for them.

 

"I now pronounce Alex and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Alex grinned cheekily at her, making her raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, he swooped her down into a dip, kissing her deeply.

 

The villagers cheered for them when they came back up, (y/n) red-faced and still in a state of surprise. Alex just burst out laughing, pecking her on the lips this time.

 

 

__

* * *

 

 

One year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, the family had the party at George and Evelyn's home.

 

Evelyn was overjoyed to see both her grandson and her great-grandson, fawning over the boy and the baby.

 

George mainly kept to himself, but he did go over to where (y/n) sat and started conversing with her about this and that, mainly asking about how the farm was going and if Alex was behaving. She laughed heartily at that, but she assured him that things were peachy between them.

 

After having a bit of cake, they received gifts: Evelyn got (m/n) a little gridball onesie from herself, and a tiny soccer ball from George. Alex absolutely lost his shit at the onesie.

 

Haley stopped in for a moment to drop off her gift and to congratulate them, talking with Alex while (y/n) helped (m/n) unwrap the present.

 

She'd given them a photo album with a couple of pictures already inside: A photo of them at the altar on their wedding day and a candid photo of (m/n) giving the camera a big, toothless grin.

 

(y/n) awed at it and gave the girl a big hug, thanking her profusely for it. The blonde seemed a bit flustered when the woman pulled away, stuttering a 'no problem' while her cheeks heated up.

 

(y/n) thanked them for the presents and decided to drag her husband back home between his fits of sobbing laughter at the thought of (m/n) in the onesie.

 

A couple of curious onlookers only watched in amusement as he yelled "HE'S A GRIDBALL, (y/n)!" as she dragged him back to the farm by the collar of his shirt.


	10. PATH 2: Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott is such a sweetheart and the more I read about him and take his path in-game, the more I love this cinnamon roll. Enjoy!

"... O-- oh?" Elliott was stunned speechless. "Me...?"

 

(y/n) nodded, seemingly choked up. "You're a dad..."

 

"I'm... I'm a father..." Elliott whispered. Then, a couple of seconds later, he exhaled a laugh. "I'm a father."

 

"You're... taking this surprisingly well." Sebastian commented.

 

"Ah, really?" Elliott was positively beaming as he walked over to (y/n) to kiss her forehead. "My heart wants to scream louder than a bat in an echoing cave, and my soul is singing sweeter than a nightingale. I'm so... so happy..."

 

(y/n) could've sworn she caught a glimpse of something like moisture in the corner of the poet's eye before he leaned down and gently grabbed ahold of the newborn's chubby finger.

 

"Hello, (m/n)," he whispered, with such an intense fondness in his eyes that (y/n) could feel emotions hitting her hard. "I'm your father. Welcome to the world."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marnie awed at them when they came to Lewis and Morris. The two men agreed to the wedding, and Morris doled out their dues.

 

Elliott wanted a supply of books, though it wasn't for him. "It's to spark a love of reading in (m/n)," he reasoned, giving a soft smile at the boy. Marnie swooned and (y/n) felt like she could kiss him right there.

 

(y/n) wanted, of course, (literally anything you want here). When asked about it, she just shrugged and said "I've been thinking this over since the literal moment I caught wind of this. I've been prepared for at least three months now, and I'm not backing down from it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Elliott and (y/n) were married.

 

Since Leah had become increasingly close to (y/n) during the final month of her pregnancy, she sat right up front along with a couple of others, holding (m/n). She smiled at her friend, giving her a discrete thumbs-up when the bride glanced over, nervous.

 

"I now pronounce Elliott and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Gently, Elliott cupped (y/n)'s face, and, folding the veil back, leaned in to kiss her softly.

 

The crowd began to cheer when they pulled away, (y/n) still a little pink from the sweetness of it. She gazed into Elliott's eyes, her own rich in adoration.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, Leah came over to visit the farm and to celebrate with the little family.

 

"(y/n)!" She greeted, giving the woman a hug. "How are you?"

 

"I've been great, how have you been?" (y/n) was smiling happily as she led the young woman to the sofa.

 

"It's been a bit stressful, trying to get my next project done," she admitted with a shrug. "But thankfully I've been getting more inspiration lately, so it should be done within the week!"

 

"That's amazing!" (y/n) nodded empathetically. "You'll have to show me the minute it's done."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Leah giggled.

 

Elliott came out of the bedroom, (m/n) in his arms. He smiled at the two. "Ah, I thought I heard Leah's voice. Good afternoon."

 

"Hey to you, too." She hugged him loosely, mindful of (m/n). "And here's the birthday boy!"

 

She gently pinched one of his cheeks, making him gurgle a laugh.

 

After having a bit of cake and an afternoon snack, Leah presented (m/n) with a little wooden cart she'd made, along with a couple of blocks to go in it. The baby loved it the moment he pulled on the cord attached to it, and he spend the better part of Leah's visit beaming at his new toy and trying to show his parents his blocks.

 

The three chatted for a bit, the two artists discussing what projects they'd been working on. After a little while, Leah realized she had to leave, thanking the two for letting her celebrate with them.


	11. PATH 3: Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to keep this one in-character as much as I could. Also adding in Maru's fam because hey, why not? It just makes sense. Enjoy!

"... it's me..." Harvey nearly dropped the paper in shock. He turned to see (y/n) giving him a tiny smile. "... it's me!"

 

"It's you," she agreed.

 

"Oh my-- oh my Yoba, it's me!" He began to chuckle to himself, then began laughing. He wiped away his tears, pecking (y/n) on the lips.

 

"I promise I'll be the best father," he told her with a soft smile.

 

"You'd better," she playfully groaned. Then she winked. "Who better to help me raise this little tyke than a certified doctor?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they went to Lewis and Morris, both agreed to the union. Morris resigned himself to paying for the deal.

 

Harvey wanted a lifetime supply of latex gloves, as he went through them rather fast and always seemed to need a shipment of them. (y/n) wanted (literally anything you want here). Both seemed content.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Harvey and (y/n) were married.

 

Since Maru had been the one to deliver (m/n), she was named the godmother and therefore was sitting right up front with her family, (m/n) in Robin's arms as both fawned over him.

 

"I now pronounce Harvey and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Harvey seemed more than a little nervous, but he pulled back the veil and kissed her, choosing to interlace his fingers in hers.

 

The crowd began cheering when they pulled away, (y/n) smiling reassuredly at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, the couple held a tiny party at Robin's cabin.

 

"There's my wonderful (y/n)!" Robin gushed when they walked in, going over and hugging (y/n) tight. "And my beautiful grand-godson, too!"

 

Maru came over with a couple of wrapped gifts in her hands, smiling wide. "Hi, guys! C'mon, sit down at the table, Sebastian and Dad will be up in a minute."

 

(y/n) thanked them for hosting them and joined them at the table with Harvey. While they waited for the men of the family to show up, Maru started a conversation with Harvey about work, and Robin grilled (y/n) about how life had been since the baby. Even though some of the questions were arguably very personal, (y/n) felt like she could talk about it with her since, y'know, she'd been a mother twice.

 

When Sebastian finally came up from the depths of his room, he greeted the couple and sat down beside (y/n), allowing (m/n) to play around with his fingers.

 

Demetrius came back a little while after that, and as soon as he came into the kitchen with a cake box in his hands, Robin got the lighter for the candles.

 

When they'd all had some cake, (y/n) helped (m/n) unwrap the presents.

 

A cute little set of wooden figurines from Robin, a children's science kit from Demetrius, a mechanical toy from Maru, and a picture book based around a popular comic strip from Sebastian. Harvey seemed a little more interested in Maru's gift and asked her about it, starting a side-dialogue about it.

 

A little while later, Harvey and (y/n) decided to head on home, thanking Robin for the party.

 

As they were heading down the mountain, Robin called out, "Make sure to bring the baby on by sometime for some crafts, (y/n)!"


	12. PATH 4: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite ball of sunshine and electric guitars, SAM! Enjoy!

"Dude." Sebastian was staring at Sam in shock.

 

" _Dude_." Sam mirrored Sebastian before turning to stare at (y/n).

 

Finally, she nodded. "Dude."

 

"I'm a dad." He whispered. Then he turned to Sebastian with a triumphant, "I'm a dad!"

 

"You're a dad!" Sebastian joined in giving him a high-five, grinning. "Congrats, man."

 

"Thanks, bro." He went to (y/n)'s side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna be a great dad, just watch me, (y/n)!"

 

"I look forward to seeing just what you're made of," she playfully replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was very surprised when they came to him, but regardless, he and Morris agreed to the wedding. Morris seemed a little miffed that he had to dole out something to the couple, but he still did so.

 

Sam wanted a guaranteed spot to preform in at a little place close to Zuzu for him and the band, and (y/n) wanted (literally anything you want here). (y/n) was excited for Sam when Morris agreed, gushing about all the opportunities they had now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Sam and (y/n) were married.

 

Sam's family sat right up front, Kent having returned only a little after (m/n) was born. He seemed nervous about the idea of having a grandbaby at first, but by the time the big day had come, (m/n) had melted the ex-soldier's heart. Jodi was overjoyed at the fact that her son was getting married, and Vincent was happy to have a nephew.

 

Sebastian and Abigail sat next to them, both encouraging Sam with thumbs-ups whenever he glanced over.

 

"I now pronounce Sam and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Sam grinned goofily at her, pulling back the veil before leaning in, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with the other.

 

The crowd began to cheer when they pulled apart, Sam laughing at the dazed look on his new wife's face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, they had a little party at Kent and Jodi's home.

 

Sebastian and Abigail stopped in a little after the party began, congratulating them and playing a bit with (m/n). Abigail gave Sam a couple of presents from them, whispering about a gift from Robin. (Apparently, the absolute madlass had constructed a beautiful wooden rocking-horse for the baby and absolutely would not take no for an answer.)

 

Sam laughed when he was told, and (y/n) just teasingly shook her head at Sebastian.

 

After they'd all had cake, (y/n) and Sam helped (m/n) open his presents.

 

Jodi and Kent had given him a cute little onesie with airplanes on it, Vincent had given him a toy guitar, Sebastian had given him a kids' version of Solarion Chronicles: The Board Game, and Abigail had given him a little toy sword with a soft, rounded foam tip.

 

(y/n) thanked them all for the gifts and Sam gave Sebastian a knowing little nudge when he saw the board game. The four promised to play sometime, perhaps when Jodi volunteered to babysit.


	13. PATH 5: Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming, guys! I have a bit of a surprise twist planned for one of the bonus paths... mwahahaha--  
> Anyway, here's Sebastian's chapter! Enjoy!

"... Dude." Sam breathed. He whipped his head around, first to (y/n), then to Sebastian, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him excitedly. "Dude. Dude! Dude, you're a dad!"

 

"... I'm a what..." Sebastian looked flabbergasted, like he couldn't comprehend what he'd been told. Even while Sam was shaking him vigorously, he just stared at (y/n) with his mouth hanging open in shock.

 

"I totally call dibs on godfather!" Sam laughed.

 

"What?" Maru piped up angrily from the next room. "I helped deliver the darned baby! I should get godmother!"

 

"Aw c'mon, you're already an aunt!" Sam sulked. "That's not fair!"

 

Sebastian remained speechless until (y/n) softly called out to him. He blinked, seemingly snapping out of his thoughts, and pried Sam's hands off, walking over to her.

 

"It's true..." a tiny smile was on his face. "I'm... I'm a father?"

 

"You are." She lifted (m/n) so that he could see, a proud smile on her face. "Are you happy?"

 

"Are you kidding?" He breathed a laugh, gently taking his son in his arms. His fingers were shaking a little as he tugged the blanket back a bit so that he could better see (m/n)'s face. "I'm... I'm ecstatic!"

 

When (m/n) opened his eyes to stare up at Sebastian's face, identical coal-black eyes were what greeted him. His eyes.

 

Sebastian tried to smile through the tears that were threatening to bubble up to the surface. He traced the baby's cheek with his thumb, murmuring though a choked voice, "Hi, (m/n). I'm your daddy."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was beyond surprised when the two came to him, but he allowed the marriage after scrutinizing them a little bit. Morris reluctantly delivered on his promise and asked them what they wanted.

 

Sebastian wanted every month's newest issue of the comic Solarion Chronicles, and (y/n) wanted (literally anything you want here). While it seemed like an odd choice, Morris shook his head and wrote it down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Sebastian and (y/n) were married.

 

Sebastian's family and his friends sat in the front row, his mother fawning over her new grandson. Sam had been given the honor of being the baby's godfather, and Abigail was chosen as his godmother. (Sam had promptly celebrated this fact by calling up Maru at the end of her clinic shift and laughing into the phone, causing Abigail to smack him upside the head. Maru and Sam had sworn a rivalry to be the better aunt or godparent ever since, and Abigail was just 110% done.)

 

"I now pronounce Sebastian and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Sebastian nervously tugged back the veil, wrapped his arms around (y/n), and leaned in to kiss her.

 

The crowd began to cheer when he pulled away, and (y/n) whispered encouraging things in his ear, causing him to shyly smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, the family had a small party at Robin's.

 

The moment they stepped in the door, she dropped her notepad and gasped, "There's my beautiful daughter-in-law!"

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes good-naturedly as his mother rushed to hug his wife tightly, grumbling, "What, no greeting for me?"

 

"Hello to you too, Sebby." She relented with a laugh. "Oh, just look at you!"

 

She beamed when (m/n) looked up at her from Sebastian's arms. "And there's my wonderful grandson!"

 

Sebastian handed her the baby and she lifted him in the air, smiling when he began to laugh.

 

"It's so good to see you both!" She exclaimed, ushering them inside. "C'mon, sit at the table! Demetrius is almost back with the cake."

 

Maru looked up when they entered the kitchen, grinning at (y/n). "Hey, nice to see you!"

 

"Maru!" (y/n) embraced the girl tightly, swaying back and forth. "Good to see you!"

 

"Hey, Maru," Sebastian greeted, giving her a fist-bump.

 

"Yo." She half-smiled. "Trouble in paradise yet?"

 

"Nah, everything's great, actually." He shook his head. "(m/n) surprisingly doesn't cry as loudly as I thought he would. He's probably the chillest baby I've ever been around."

 

"That's nice." She nodded.

 

Demetrius came in a little afterward, bringing the cake. After lighting the candles, they each had some.

 

Robin brought out a couple of gifts and the couple took turns helping (m/n) unwrap them.

 

Robin gave the baby a painted wooden house and some figurines to go with it, Demetrius gave him a book about identifying gemstones, and Maru gave him an electronic robot toy.

 

(y/n) thanked them for the gifts and, after a little bit of conversation, they left.

 

Robin gave Sebastian a big smooch on his cheek, prompting a groan of " _Moooom_ ," and a giggle from (y/n), and she hugged said woman tight for a moment. She kissed the top of (m/n)'s head, making them promise to visit soon.


	14. PATH 6: Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final normal path is here! I hope y'all have enjoyed the main branch, because after this, things are gonna get different. (Crazy different? Nah. Maybe-A-Little-Weird Different? Maybe.)  
> Here's Shane's chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> (... And YES, it is my headcanon that Shane and the Farmer adopt Jas and have one big happy family where Jas calls the Farmer Mama or Daddy because this sweet little bean deserves the best and DON'T FITE ME)
> 
> (... and yes, Marnie would totally gift her new grandnephew or grandniece a new farm animal.)

Shane was wide awake by now when he heard his name listed. He looked to (y/n) to see her smiling wide at him.

 

"I'm a dad?" He asked Harvey.

 

"You're the father," he replied with a nod.

 

He exhaled, smoothing back his hair. He went to (y/n)'s side, and she rested her head on his chest.

 

"You're worried," she murmured when she felt how fast his heart was beating.

 

"Very." He nodded, resting his arm across the back of her neck to pull her in for a side-hug. He gazed down into the face of his son, and suddenly, everything hit him. It was real. It was happening. "Am I really ready for this?"

 

"You'll make a wonderful dad," (y/n) insisted, pulling away long enough to give him a stern look. "I just know you will."

 

He sighed, giving her a heartfelt smile as he leaned in to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "I'll do my best. For both of you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis was shocked when they came to him, but he and Morris quickly agreed to the wedding. Morris was a little hesitant to ask what they wanted, but he relented anyway.

 

Shane still remembered what he wanted when he first heard of the deal, but when he looked over to his son, he changed his mind and instead asked for front-row tickets to Zuzu City Tunnelers games, and (y/n) wanted (literally anything you want here).

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Shane and (y/n) were married.

 

Marnie and Jas sat right up front, the former encouraging Shane with little smiles of approval whenever he looked too nervous. Jas was content with gazing at the baby, already fond of her new half-sibling. (As a surprise present for Jas's birthday, Shane and (y/n) had announced that they were going to adopt her. It took a whole hour for her to calm down and stop crying tears of joy.)

 

"I now pronounce Shane and (y/n) husband and wife!" Lewis concluded. "You may kiss the bride."

 

Shane pulled back the veil with trembling fingers. Wrapping his arms around (y/n)'s waist, he waited for her to return in kind by wrapping hers around his neck, pulling into a kiss.

 

The crowd began to cheer when she pulled away, beaming at the look of love her new husband gave her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, Marnie and Lewis came to the farm to visit and celebrate.

 

"Aunt Marnie! Uncle Lewis!" Jas cheered, racing up to them when they called out. (y/n) and Shane looked up from where they were sitting in the shade, (m/n) in (y/n)'s lap and Valerie the void chicken in Shane's.

 

"Hi, sweetheart!" Marnie exclaimed, scooping her up into a hug. "How are you?"

 

"I'm good!" Jas replied with a smile. "Mama's teaching me how to make stuff!"

 

"Oh, really?" Marnie indulged her. "What kind of stuff?"

 

"Ice cream!" The child cheered. "It's fun!"

 

Lewis came up from behind and smiled. "Sounds like you're having a lot of fun here."

 

"I am!" She nodded emphatically. "Mama lets me help out with the animals, and sometimes we read by Grandfather's shrine!"

 

When they got to the couple, (y/n) was already on her feet and smiling at the two.

 

"Hey, you two!" She gave them a teasing wink. "How's the married life treating you?"

 

"We could ask the same of you," Marnie laughed, although her cheeks were tinged in pink.

 

"Oh, it's wonderful." She gushed.

 

"I'm glad my nephew is treating you well." Marnie let Jas hop down and went to Shane, giving him a hug as Valerie clucked at his feet. "How are you?"

 

"I'm fine," he nodded, smiling. "Been working on a few things with the chickens and stuff."

 

Lewis coughed a bit, catching their attention. "We, uh, brought cake," he said. "Unless you already made some."

 

(y/n)'s eyes widened and she slapped her forehead with a groan. "Cake! That's the thing I forgot! Aw geez, Marnie, I'm sorry."

 

"No, no, it's fine," she chuckled. "Actually, we were tipped off that it might be a good idea to bring some extra."

 

(y/n) turned to look at her husband, who shrugged sheepishly. She giggled, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "You're a lifesaver, Shane," she said.

 

When the family went inside, they had a bit of cake, and then came the gifts. Marnie promised the boy his very own chicken and even let him pull a name out of a hat for it, and Lewis gave him a blanket with some cartoon chickens on it.

 

Shane beamed with pride as Marnie told them about the chicken, and (y/n) awed at how cute the blanket was.

 

After a little while of chatting, Marnie and Lewis had to leave. (y/n) thanked them for their generosity and promised to bring the baby to the ranch sometime soon. Jas thanked them for coming and asked about when she could sleep over, to which her parents told her 'soon'.


	15. BONUS PATH 1: All the Single Farmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the two alternate paths! In this one, like the title suggests, the Farmer decides to be a single lady who don't need no man... but not for why you might think at first. Enjoy!

"... none of us?" Harvey looked absolutely gobsmacked. He adjusted his glasses, trying to get a better look at the paper. "I-- I don't know what's going on-- there's no match to any of you!"

 

"So... so none of us are..." Shane said slowly, trying to readjust to being awake.

 

"Aw heck." (y/n) grumbled from the bed. "So if none of you are the father, then who is?"

 

"Wait." Elliott suddenly piped up. "I think I remember someone else with us that night."

 

Harvey coughed. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. It was an older man..." Elliott's brow furrowed. "... dark hair... he wore glasses..."

 

(y/n) blanched. "There's only two older men in town that fit that description, and I am _not_ touching that one, even with a twenty-foot spear!"

 

"So-- so what are you gonna do?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I'm raising this kid myself, duh." She gave him a weird look. "If none of you are his father, then I'mma just low-ball it and be a single mom. It's gonna be hard, but heck, what isn't?"

 

Slowly, each one nodded.

 

"Yeah, guess that makes sense." Sebastian murmured.

 

"W-- well, if you ever need help!" Alex piped up, grinning despite his disappointment. "We're all here for you!"

 

One by one, the men affirmed his statement, making a blush rise on her cheeks.

 

A soft smile blossomed on the woman's face. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate that."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though both were baffled at (y/n)'s decision, Lewis relented that she could remain a single mother, and Morris reminded her that she wasn't planning on marriage, and thus the deal was effectively off. She was a little miffed, but she shrugged it off and asked instead for a sum of money each month. Surprisingly, he agreed rather quickly, and they both agreed on a steady income of 5,000 gold per month.

 

She was quite happy with the result, and as a little treat, she made both her and (m/n) some ice cream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year later, on (y/n)'s twenty-fifth birthday, each man visited her home to celebrate.

 

"Eyyyyy, (y/n)!" Alex cheered, giving her a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

 

"Thanks," she wheezed, patting him on the back. "Can't-- really breathe, Alex."

 

"Oh, whoops, my bad." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, where is the little tyke?"

 

"(m/n)'s up in his room." She replied. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

 

"Nah, I'm alright." Alex shook his head. "Gotta get back to Haley's real soon. I promised her I'd help her with her next photography project."

 

(y/n) nodded along, smiling. It wasn't any secret that Alex and Haley had been tiptoeing around each other as of late, and she was happy that they were spending time together.

 

"Anyways, this is for you!" He pulled out a wrapped container of (f/f). "Granny helped me with it."

 

"Oh wow, thank you!" She breathed, taking the container gingerly. She set it on the kitchen table and hugged him again. "Just what I wanted!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"(y/n), greetings." Elliot's smile was the first thing she saw when he walked in, and the second was the tiny box he held in his hands. "This is for you."

 

"Thank you so much, Ell." She beamed at him as she took the gift.

 

"How have you been lately?" He asked, sitting down at the table as she unwrapped the present with (m/n).

 

"Oh, y'know, the usual." She said, giving a comical gasp when she pulled out a hardcover book with (m/n).

 

She looked at it closer, glancing back up at Elliott, shocked. "Is this...?"

 

"My finished novel," he finished with a nod. "I decided that you deserved the first copy more than anyone."

 

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed, setting (m/n) down on the floor and going to throw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so excited!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harvey gave her a sheepish smile as he walked inside. "Happy birthday. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here..."

 

"Nah, it's fine." She waved it off with a grin. "How've you been? Busy, I bet."

 

"Very." He nodded. "Large influx of sickness lately."

 

"Ouch." She winced, giving him a quick hug. "Sorry about that, man."

 

"Thank you for the concern." He chuckled, handing her a box.

 

She lifted the lid and gasped when she saw a tiny model airplane. "Oh wow, this is awesome, Harv!"

 

"Look closer," he told her, his lips tugging into a proud smile.

 

She squinted at it. Very, very faintly, she saw tiny figurines in the cockpit of the plane.

 

She looked up, amazed. "Is that you and me?"

 

"Yes." He nodded.

 

"Wow," she whistled lowly, getting another look. "This is going on my dresser! Thank you!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"(y/nnnnnn)!" Sam cheered when he entered the house. He spotted (m/n) on the floor and grinned, picking him up. "And how's the little man?"

 

(m/n) babbled, reaching for Sam's sweater.

 

He chuckled, letting the baby grab a fistful of it. "Nice to see you too."

 

(y/n) came speedwalking out of her bedroom, hair slightly mussed.

 

"Oh, hi!" She panted, smoothing down her shirt. "Sorry, I just took a shower. Those slimes are not clothing-friendly."

 

"It's cool, it's cool." He smiled, allowing her to take (m/n) from him. "Having a good birthday so far?"

 

"It's awesome," she agreed with a grin. "I assume that's why you're here?"

 

"What? Naw." He gasped overly-dramatically before pulling out a guitar pick that looked like it was made out of a Prismatic Shard.

 

"Whoa, son, where'd you find this?" She breathed, taking the pick gingerly. She studied it in the light, the surface glossed to perfection.

 

"Oh, nowhere, just called in a favor with Clint." He shrugged, giving her a wink. "Since you like my playing so much, I thought you'd like to have lessons."

 

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug while being mindful of the baby. "Thank you!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hm? Oh, Sebastian!" (y/n) wiped the sweat from her brow and waved him over to where she sat in the shade of a fruit tree, the book that Elliott had given her in her hands. (m/n) was sitting in her lap, half-asleep.

 

Sebastian walked on over, hands stuffed in his pockets. It was cooler in the evening now, so he wasn't quite as hot in his black hoodie, although he still felt the fabric sticking to his damp skin.

 

"Hey, (y/n)." He greeted, squatting next to her. "How's... life?"

 

"Pretty good so far," she replied, gently shutting the book and setting it on the grass next to herself. She chuckled when she looked down and saw (m/n). "Someone's pretty sleepy today. Must be because of Sam."

 

Sebastian chuckled at that. "Yeah, he really likes (m/n), I guess."

 

"Definitely," the farmer girl agreed. She smoothed back her hair before turning to him with a bright smile and a teasing tone of voice. "So, what brings you here today? Is it for what I think it's for?"

 

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, holding out a book with a bow on it, his face a fiery red. "H-- here. For your birthday."

 

"Thanks!" She smiled at him and took off the bow, only to laugh. "Whoa, is this the new issue of Solarion Chronicles?!"

 

"It is," he affirmed with a grin. "Thought you'd appreciate it."

 

"Oh, do I ever!" She laughed giddily, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much! I'll read it as soon as I can tonight."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it was almost dinner time when Shane knocked on the door.

 

(y/n) came out and saw him standing on the porch steps, a cardboard box in his hands. He gave her a crooked smile. "Hey."

 

"Hey yourself." She smiled, opening the door wider. "Wanna come in? I'm almost done with the cake."

 

"Nah, uh, I'm good." He shrugged. "I promised Jas that I'd help her with the chickens tonight."

 

"Oh, that's cool." (y/n) nodded. "What'cha got there?"

 

"Oh! This." He seemed to suddenly remember the box and handed it to her. "It's for, for your birthday."

 

"I could never guess," she winked playfully. She opened it and gasped at its contents.

 

"Oh, Shane," she whispered, holding up a pretty necklace with (birthstone) dangling from a silvery chain. "It's beautiful! Where the hell did you get the money for this?"

 

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I've been saving up money for a while now. Nothing big."

 

If you squinted, you could see the faintest blush on his face.

 

(y/n) realized how he'd gotten the money and beamed. "It's beautiful, thank you so much. I'll definitely put it on later."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once the day was done, (y/n) sat in the comfy rocking chair that Robin had gifted her as a belated-baby shower gift with (m/n) nursing in her arms.

 

She sighed in content. "Today was a great day, wasn't it?"

 

The baby didn't do anything but reach for her shirt with one chubby fist, to which she chuckled at.

 

"Yeah," she murmured, glancing out the window, the necklace that Shane had given her gleaming in the moonlight streaming in, "one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm definitely gonna hint at who the father might actually be with these two. And yes, I've been hinting that Morris and Pierre share more than a rivalry at this point. (Quite the crackship that I regrettably haven't thought about until now, but meh, whatever.) Enjoy!


	16. BONUS PATH 2: Gotta Wed 'Em All! Pe-li-can!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER! And boy, what other way to end this than having a polygamy chapter, amirite fellas? (And wowza, with a hinted Sam/Sebastian bromance to boot!)  
> More plot twists as to who could be the father! But you'll have to use your imaginations on this one. ;)  
> I hope you enjoy!

"... none of us?" Harvey looked absolutely gobsmacked. He adjusted his glasses, trying to get a better look at the paper. "I-- I don't know what's going on-- there's no match to any of you!"

 

"So... so none of us are..." Shane said slowly, trying to readjust to being awake.

 

"Aw heck." (y/n) grumbled from the bed. "So if none of you are the father, then who is?"

 

"Wait." Elliott suddenly piped up. "I think I remember someone else with us that night."

 

Harvey coughed. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. It was an older man..." Elliott's brow furrowed. "... dark hair... he wore glasses..."

 

(y/n) blanched. "There's only two older men in town that fit that description, and I am _not_ touching that one, even with a twenty-foot spear!"

 

"So-- so what are you gonna do?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

A soft blush arose on her face, and she shyly looked away.

 

"W-- well," she started, a bit quieter this time, "why not marry... all of you...?"

 

Beat.

 

_Beat._

 

"Are you sure about that...?" Shane scratched the back of his head, looking concerned. "I mean, six husbands at the same time?"

 

"I'm down for it if it means spending more time at your place, (y/n)!" Alex chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

A bead of sweat dribbled down Sebastian's brow. "Having to share you with five others... geez, that doesn't sound that fun."

 

"Look at the bright side, Seb!" Sam slung an arm around his best friend's shoulder with a cheeky grin. "At least we'll finally be living in the same house! Think about it: Roomies forever!"

 

A tiny pink blush warmed his cheeks, and he looked down at the floor. "Y-- yeah, that's, that's right..."

 

(y/n) giggled at them from the bed. "Well, I ship it. Whaddya say? Think Lewis would marry all of us?"

 

Harvey patted his damp forehead with a rag. "I- if Morris doesn't mind doling out the prize for each one of us, that is..."

 

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Shane suddenly snapped to attention.

 

Elliott smiled gently. "Anything you want, (y/n). We're all here for you."

 

As all six of them came closer, she squealed. "Aww, this is exactly like that popular harem cartoon back in Zuzu!"

 

Sebastian frowned. "You mean Wear 'Em Anime? The one with a girl and a bunch of clothes?"

 

"Yes!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lewis found out about the arrangement, he promptly fainted, making Marnie the one to agree (but not before worriedly sitting her husband up in a chair).

 

Three days later, (y/n) and the six were married. The townspeople were quite shook, but they got over it soon enough when they saw how the boys looked at her.

 

"I pronounce Alex, Elliott, Harvey, Sam, Sebastian, Shane, and (y/n), husbands and wife!" Lewis squinted at them for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "You may, um... kiss the bride?"

 

All six gathered around (y/n) and kissed her - lips, cheeks, forehead, nose -- however they did it, it worked, and as they pulled away, the crowd began to clap.

 

(y/n) glanced over at Abigail, who held (m/n) in her arms, and decided that this was, so far, the very best day of her life - thoroughly beating out that one time in junior year where she won a singing contest by screaming death metal with her friends.

 

... and yes, Morris did deliver on the lifetime supplies - although he was a bit sulky about it, grumbling about it being cut from his paycheck.

 

For (y/n), he gave her (literally anything you want here). She seemed concerningly ecstatic about it.

 

Alex wanted front-row tickets to every annual Rad Cup gridball game - eight tickets total, just in case (m/n) wanted to come along.

 

Elliott wanted... nothing, surprisingly. His response was that "Being able to wake up to you every morning is enough, (y/n). I need nothing because you alone are my muse." She promptly blushed red, called him a weirdo, and embraced him, hiding her face in his chest. He just chuckled and petted her hair.

 

Harvey wanted glasses - not because he regularly went through them like latex gloves, but because every so often he'd accidentally get hit in the face and have to replace them.

 

Sam wanted guitar strings. His reasoning was that he could never quite go through a few seasons without snapping one accidentally, and since he was still trying to get his band off the ground, he wanted to practice as much as possible.

 

Sebastian wanted comic books. Specifically, the official Solarion Chronicles comic book, in which a new issue was put out just about every month. He seemed happy enough with it.

 

And finally, Shane remembered exactly what he wanted when he first heard of the deal: Free pizza. He would've asked for beer, but ever since he'd spent that month with (y/n), he was determined to cut back - not just for her, but for (m/n).

 

 

* * *

 

 

One year later, on (m/n)'s birthday, (y/n) and the six had a big party at the saloon with every single one of his grandparents.

 

Kent, Sam's father, had come back from the war only a month after (m/n) was born, very confused as to why his son was not only married already, but sharing said girl with five other men. It took him a while to accept it, but by the time (m/n) turned one, he was proudly tousling his son's hair and congratulating (y/n).

 

Demetrius kept a healthy distance, both from his son and his grandchild, but he did give (y/n) a science kit for kids and told her that he was very happy for her.

 

George was cranky as always, but (m/n) seemed to have wormed his way into the old man's heart, because he would indirectly ask to hold his great-grandson from time to time, and once holding him, was extremely gentle and content.

 

Jodi, Robin, Marnie, and Evelyn absolutely spoiled (m/n) with presents. Jodi gave the boy one of Vincent's baby toys, Robin gave him a brand-new wooden toy that she crafted herself, and Evelyn gave him a tiny gridball onesie... which looked to be more Alex's suggestion than anything, as he spent the rest of the afternoon proudly beaming at (m/n) and remarking on how absolutely adorable he'd look in it. Marnie promised the boy his very own pet chicken, and she even let him pick a name out of a hat for it. Shane beamed with pride, patting the child's head as he passed.

 

Even Morris made a quick stop at the saloon, both to have a quick drink and ask about the baby.

 

(y/n) forced a smile when he mentioned the night in the woods.

 

"Y'know," he started, giving her a strange, solemn look, "I'm starting to remember exactly what happened that night."

 

"Yeah, so have I." She nodded. "You were there, weren't you?"

 

"Apparently," he coughed, with a blush. "But it's strange... I could've sworn I saw someone else. ... someone purple?"

 

"Really?" (y/n) frowned. "Nah, that's weird. I clearly remember that you were there, but... hey, y'know what? Maybe there was someone wearing purple there."

 

Both of them muttered "weird" and continued with their conversation. Meanwhile, (y/n) was stroking (m/n)'s hair, which had begun to take on a strange shiny, dark purple undertone... or was it a trick of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like Chairem Anime--(shot)
> 
> Also, yep, you guessed it! Hinted Morris/Reader and something more? Could we have another Abigail situation, just without the scandal this time? Or perhaps with a scandal?? Zoo-wee mama!
> 
> Anyways, all joking aside, I hope all of you enjoyed the silliness of this book. Who knows? Perhaps I'll have to hurry up and start a Stardew bachelors x reader book soon... well, maybe. Heh.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought, feel free to request anything you want me to write next, and I'll see you guys in another book, perhaps.


End file.
